


Better lock it, in your pocket (Taking this one to the grave)

by Deanpool



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpool/pseuds/Deanpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen was a completely ordinary 17 years old teenager but he had a secret he would take to his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better lock it, in your pocket (Taking this one to the grave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeltdownerKnight17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/gifts).



> Prompt: How about Student!Barry and Teacher!Hal. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, this is the first time I've ever written something even remotely smut(ish). I hope I didn't fail to badly. ^^'
> 
> The title is from Secret by The Pierces.

From the outside, Barry Allen was a completely ordinary 17 years old teenager. After his mother's death, he had grown up on his aunt's farm and helped her whenever he could. But aside from that he listened to music, met up with his friends, tried alcohol in secret for the first time, had his first kiss with a girl from his science club. His best friend was Ralph Dibney from his chemistry and history classes with his red hair and cheery nature. Thankfully his girlfriend Sue was around quite often to keep him in line. Ralph knew everything there was to know about Barry. Well, almost. Because there was one tiny thing Barry would most likely take to his grave.

Barry Allen had a gigantic crush on his history teacher Mr. Jordan. No one could ever know about that part of him. Not that he liked a guy. Barry was open-minded enough that this part didn't really bother him. But the fact that Mr. Jordan was at least 10 years older than himself and who admited to having the hots for a teacher. 

Almost every evening, he jerked off to fantasies of Mr. Jordan. In the beginning, Barry had still struggled with his attraction to the older man but nowadays almost nothing else could get him of anymore. He even had switched to gay porn with brown-haired men and glasses. By now, Barry was sure he had developed a glasses kink. That was all Mr. Jordan's fault seeing as the teacher sometimes nibbled on the earpieces and it managed to make Barry hot and bothered every single time. Even his voice send shivers down Barry's spine. This was slowly but steadily going out of hand.

So when Barry lay awake that night after another long day full of lessons with Mr. Jordan, Barry's right hand wandered down towards his pajama pants. He didn't bother stimulating his nipples. He had tried that before after seeing his first gay porn movie where one of the guys seemed to be really into it. To Barry it was mostly only a minor annoyance and not at all great. The same went for anal sex. Fingering himself had jeust been weird and slightly painful. So Barry had learned not to believe everything he saw in porn movies.

While his right hand carrased his now half-hard errection through the cloth of his pajama pants, he put two fingers of his left hand into his mouth to suck on them. 

And here started his little fantasy that reserved him on of the best seats right into hell. It was almost always the same and only tiny details changed. 

It was after class and every student except for Barry had already gone home. Barry hung behind with packing his things when he noticed that Mr. Jordan was still sitting in his chair and watching him with dark eyes.

Barry packed his last folder away, threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the front of the class towards Mr. Jordans desk where he let his backpack fall down with a muffled thud.

Mr. Jordan's eyes had never left him once.

In the real world, Barry shoved his pants down his legs and started slowly stroking his dick.

"So, I've noticed you've been watching me." His dream self said. Mr. Jordan never reacted on how dumb that sentence sounded.

"You could say that." The older man said instead.

Barry smirked with a self-confidence he was usually missing.

"Like what you're seeing?" He replied and pushed the teacher's table a bit to the side so he could sit down on Mr. Jordan's lap. Hal's lap. Whenever he reached this point of the fantasy, he called the other man Hal. It made it all sound a bit more real.

Hal put his arms around Barry's waist while Barry's started pawing at Hal's shirt. That really needed to go.

Barry's fingered were now completely covered in saliva and he wipped them on the bed sheet. He started stroking a bit faster and stroked the tip of his cock with his thumb on every upstroke.

Just the idea of being so close to Hal threw him almost over the edge but he wasn't finished yet.

His dream self had gotten rid of their shirts and Barry started sucking on Hal's throat to leave behind a hickey and made his way down to Hal's nipples with the older man whispering his name like a prayer.

Barry lightly bit them before he let his tongue explore them.

His hands travelled farther south towards their pants. Barry let go of Hal's nipples and shimmied out of his jeans while Hal got rid of his own.

As Barry took Hal's lenght in his hand, Hal did the same with Barry's. 

He could almost feel the soft warm hands of Hal that he was fascinated by instead of his own rough and callused ones on his cock. He was getting close and reverted to long and slow strokes. He could already feel the orgasm building up in every fiber of his body.  
That was the moment Hal pulled him in for a passionate kiss and Barry would never admit it but the touching of their lips was what finally pushed him over the edge.

Barry lay boneless and pantying in his bed and waited for his heart to stop hammering in his chest. After a few moments he turned onto his side and pulled a box of tissues out from under his bed to wipe away the mess he'd made.

In a few hours he would have to meet the object of his affection again and all he could think of was how badly he wanted his fantasies to turn to reality. 

"I am really going to hell." He thought.


End file.
